THE BISHOP'S DRINKING GAME (Fringe) PeterOlivia PG-13
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: Las personas que beben unidas, permanecen unidas.


- ¡No Walter, no puedes hacerlo!

Detengo la mano antes de que toque el pomo de la puerta del laboratorio. ¡Y yo que creía que iba a tenerlo para mí sola una aburrida tarde de sábado! Pues parece que no. No hay nada como escuchar a tu compañero de trabajo gritarle a su padre para que te entren ganas de dedicar la tarde a lo que debería estar haciendo: descansar. ¡Para un día que puedo! Pero mi absurdo celo profesional así me lo impide, por lo que me he visto abocada a dirigirme hasta aquí. Y la curiosidad va a hacer que abra la puerta. ¿No decían que eso fue lo que mató al gato? Está visto que tengo alma de gato.

Mi mano duda pero nada puede evitar lo inevitable así que abro la puerta con cierta reticencia.

Peter se está paseando de un lado a otro, visiblemente nervioso y gesticulando al aire. ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? Pero, sobre todo ¿A qué huele?

Bajo las escaleras con cautela pues no tengo ganas de que el mal ambiente se vuelva contra mí.

- Hola – digo, contenida. Y no tengo más remedio que preguntar al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Peter-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Peter se dirige hacia mí con paso rápido. Tanto que mi primera intención es apartarme de su camino, por si me arrolla.

-¡Es Walter! Le he dicho que es una locura, pero nada, ¡no me hace caso! – me dice desplegando sus brazos efusivamente.

Sí, puedo decir que está enfadado. Con una mirada suplicante me dice:

- Por favor, Olivia, intenta meterle algo de sentido común en esa cabeza suya- me ruega, alzando la voz en estas últimas palabras.

Mis ojos pasan de mirar al más joven de los Bishop para buscar al mayor. Walter está, como casi siempre, ajeno a lo que le rodea, mordisqueando una barra de regaliz rojo y canturreando algo por lo bajo. Vuelvo a mirar a Peter, que se ha girado sobre sus talones para imitarme.

-¿Qué pasa con tu padre? Yo lo veo tranquilo – le digo, encogiéndome de hombros e intentando restarle importancia.

Peter baja la cabeza con un exagerado gesto, que me hace recordar a Ella cuando sabe que ha perdido una batalla, y mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Mi padre, que se ha empeñado en fabricar su propio alambique.

Miro a Peter.

-¿Qué? – le pregunto, totalmente desconcertada.

-Un alambique. Para destilar alcohol – me responde con una sonrisilla en los labios.

Alzo los ojos hacia el techo, componiendo mi pose más característica de dura agente del FBI: piernas ligeramente separadas, brazos en jarra en la cintura y la barbilla erguida.

-Peter, sé lo que es un alambique, gracias por aclararlo. Pero, ¿por qué? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué?

A veces me sorprendo de mi locuacidad, sí señora.

Ambos, Peter y yo, bajamos hacia el nivel inferior del laboratorio. Walter no se ha percatado de mi presencia ni del enfado de su hijo. O lo ignora. Sí, creo que va a ser eso último. Me acerco hasta él y le toco el hombro, intentando captar su atención.

-Walter.

El hombre pega un respingo. Se gira con rotundidad y, al verme, me sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-¡Olivia! ¡Qué agradable volverte a ver!

Le retribuyo con una idéntica.

-Walter, trabajo aquí. Es normal que vuelvas a verme.

No estoy muy segura de que me haya comprendido, así que desisto de hacerle entender y le señalo el objeto que, hasta ese momento, captaba toda su atención. Y que a mí me parece una olla para cocinar a presión.

-¿Qué es eso, Walter? – le pregunto. En ocasiones me siento una idiota haciendo semejantes preguntas.

-Oh, ¡eso! – me dice acercándose a ella y señalándola con el dedo.- Es para destilar la monda de patata. Caerá por ese tubo de ahí hasta ese recipiente recolector.

Mis cejas llegan hasta la altura del nacimiento de mi pelo.

-Un momento, ¿mondas de patata?

Peter, que se había quedado un tanto rezagado, se acerca hasta mí.

-Creo que yo tengo la culpa de todo esto – me dice mientras cruza los brazos ante su pecho y sonríe. – Esta mañana hemos visto juntos La gran evasión y a Walter se le ha ocurrido…

-Imitar a Steve McQueen, ya me doy cuenta – le interrumpo.- He visto la película.

Peter me mira, con una mezcla de incredulidad y de diversión dibujada en sus ojos azules. ¿Acaso piensa que las chicas no vemos esas películas? Craso error, Bishop. Esta chica sí lo hace.

-¡La destilación estará lista en unas horas! –asegura Walter, mostrándose absolutamente encantado con su nuevo e improvisado juguetito.

Me acerco un poco hasta Peter, sin dejar de observar cómo Walter va y viene, supervisando que todo salga según lo ha planeado.

-¿De verdad va sacar alcohol de unas mondas de patata? – le pregunto a Peter, acercándome tanto a su oído que él se separa un poco de mí. Intento que Walter no se dé cuenta de que no tengo mucha fe en el resultado final.

Peter da un paso al frente, en dirección a su padre.

-Walter, esto es peligroso. Por no contar que debe de ser ilegal tener un alambique casero.

Su padre lo mira, condescendiente.

-No es menos ilegal que muchas otras cosa de las que hacemos aquí, hijo.

¡Vaya! Walter, uno. Peter, cero. Por ahí no vas bien, no.

-No puedes seguir con esto, en serio. Un alcohol mal destilado podría… no sé… ¡dejarte ciego!

Esta vez Peter sí que logra acaparar la atención de su padre. Éste se incorpora súbitamente. Mira a su hijo; mira la olla a presión y vuelve a mirar a Peter como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. Yo voy pasando de uno a otro como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis.

-Vaya, eso no lo había pensado.

Oigo a mi lado cómo Peter respira, visiblemente aliviado. Me mira y me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo. Al menos, por unas horas tendremos una cosa menos de qué preocuparnos. ¿O no? Con Walter casi nunca se sabe.

-Eso me hace recordar…- agrega y yo cierro los ojos, temerosa de qué puede haber recordado Walter. Él se aleja hacia el fondo del laboratorio y nosotros nos quedamos mirándolo, absolutamente intrigados-… que hace unas semanas compré una botella de un licor. Exquisito.

Walter cierra los ojos y sonríe, como si en esos momentos estuviera paladeando el licor que dice haber comprado.

-¿Tú sabías algo de esto? – le pregunto a Peter. Él se encoge de hombros.

-Ni idea. – me responde. Y tengo que creerle porque parece tan sorprendido como yo.

A lo lejos veo que Walter trae en una mano una botella verde, simple, sin etiqueta y con un rústico tapón de corcho. Y en la otra tres pequeños vasitos en los que sólo debe caber el cubito de hielo, porque son enanos. Nos muestra la botella como si fuera un trofeo de caza con una sonrisa que le llega de oreja a oreja.

-Me dijeron que se llama… ¡sí! ¡Orujo! Lo importan desde España. Está hecho a base de hierbas.

Peter y yo nos miramos, una vez más. Y estoy segura de que pensamos lo mismo, solo que él acierta a decirlo antes que yo.

-¿Hierbas? ¿Qué hierbas hablas, Walter?  
-No seas tan estrecho de mente, hijo. Hierbas aromáticas, no… de las otras. – nos aclara.- Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez …

-¡No! Nada de tal vez. Punto.

Tengo que volverme hacia el otro lado para evitar que me vean reír. Algunas veces no tengo muy claro quién es el padre y quién el hijo en esta familia, de verdad.

Walter ha llegado hasta nosotros y deja la botella sobre una de las mesas, con los pequeños vasitos junto a ella. ¿Ahí quién bebe, los enanitos de Blancanieves? Destapa la botella y el corcho hace un ruido seco al salir ¡Plop!

Con parsimonia y teniendo cuidado en no derramar ni una sola gota, Walter sirve el ambarino licor en los tres vasos. ¿Le he dicho que quiero? Porque no lo recuerdo.

-Walter, son apenas las siete de la tarde…

Peter toma el vasito y me lo tiende.

-Olivia, te he visto beber. Dejarías avergonzado a un tabernero escocés. Toma y prueba.

No sé si tomarme a bien sus palabras o no. Pero sé que lleva razón. ¿Qué puedo decir? Whiskey, cualquiera, pero no sé si esto me gustará. Espero unos segundos antes de tomar el vaso de su mano y lo miro, como si dentro tuviera un cocodrilo o algo así.

Me lo llevo primero a la nariz y huelo. El indiscutible olor del alcohol se mezcla con otros que no logro identificar. Miro a ambos hombres sentados frente a mí.

-¿Qué ocurre? – les digo, mirando primero a uno y luego al otro.

-Bien, ¡brindemos! – nos dice Walter absolutamente complacido, alzando el vaso. – Por… ¡nosotros!

Le sonrío y veo que Peter hace lo mismo.

-¡Salud! – respondo, levantando el mío. Y ellos me responden de la misma manera.

-¡Salud!

El líquido baja a toda velocidad por mi garganta, caliente. Sólo cuando me he terminado el único trago que contiene aquel ridículo cubilete, me doy cuenta de que me he quedado sin respiración. Toso un par de veces y Peter se apresura a darme golpecitos en la espalda. ¿Golpecitos? Los he visto más sutiles, desde luego. Yo sigo tosiendo y Walter comienza a reírse.

-Tranquila, Olivia. Se te pasará.

-¡Au! Esto… es… fuerte. – le digo con voz ronca, a causa del dichoso alcohol.

Parece que a ambos les sigue haciendo gracia, aunque yo no la veo por ninguna parte. El licor me ha dejado la garganta rasposa aunque, tengo que admitir, está muy bueno.

-¿Otra copita? – nos pregunta Walter, pero está claro que la respuesta que vaya a obtener la de nosotros es intrascendente para él, ya que está llenando los vasos antes de que le podamos decir nada. No vamos a desperdiciarlo, ¿no?

De nuevo las copas llenas y de nuevo las alzamos.

-¡Salud!

Ale, para adentro.

La verdad es que el licor, como se llame, está muy bueno. Demasiado, diría yo. Entra con fuerza pero después te deja un buen sabor de boca, muy agradable. Miro el fondo de mi vaso, ahora vacío. Lástima que sea tan pequeño. Tardo un suspiro en vaciarlo.

-Las personas que beben unidas, permanecen unidas ¡Salud! – dice Walter con una sonrisilla delatora mientras levanta su vaso.

¿Qué podemos hacer Peter y yo ante esa muestra de efusividad? Pues fácil, imitarlo. Llenamos de nuevo y nos la bebemos casi al unísono.

El sonido de los vasos golpeando la superficie de la mesa me hace recordar la escena de En busca del Arca Perdida, en donde la protagonista se mide con un tipo a base de chupitos de vodka. ¡Me siento auténticamente ella! Antes de que me pueda dar cuenta, el vaso está de nuevo lleno. ¿Se regenerará por arte de magia?

-¡He recordado algo! Vengo en unos momentos – nos dice Walter mientras se levanta a toda prisa y se aleja de la mesa. Me quedo mirándolo, algo distraída. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan relajada.

-¿Otra más?

Miro a Peter, que se ha apresurado en rellenarlos de nuevo. Con una sonrisa, le digo que sí.

Esto entra demasiado bien. El ardor que sentí con el primer trago se ha ido convirtiendo en algo muy agradable.

El contenido de la botella, desgraciadamente, va bajando sin darnos cuenta. No sé cómo lo hacemos pero los vasitos parecen llenarse solos. Ale, otro. Y otro más.

Hmm, creo que en este momento, sobre la mesa, hay más de dos pequeños vasitos. Ah, no, sigue habiendo dos, el otro es el de Walter, que lo ha abandonado. El ritual de los brindis continua y, con cada uno de ellos, más risas. Vale, me están doliendo las costillas. ¡Ea, brindemos de nuevo!

Esto me debe de estar afectando porque cada uno que hacemos son más y más absurdos. Hemos brindado como treinta veces por Gene y por Astrid. ¡Hasta lo hacemos por Broyles y por el FBI! Y hablando de mi jefe, si me llega a ver en este estado, me arresta. No estoy borracha, no. Simplemente estoy… contenta. Conociéndome, tendría que beber mucho más para emborracharme.

Cuando a la botella le faltan sólo un par de dedos para estar completamente vacía, Walter regresa de donde quiera que hubiese estado metido. Mira la botella con seriedad, fijamente y después nos mira a cada uno de nosotros, igual de serio. Peter y yo nos miramos a la vez y, sin poder evitarlo, estallamos en estruendosas carcajadas que arrancan un largo mugido a Gene. Y eso sólo contribuye a que nos riamos más. No recordaba haberme reído tanto desde… bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo. Y sienta muy bien.

-Hijo, creo que vas a tener que acompañar a Olivia a su casa. Puede que no esté en condiciones de conducir – y añade-. ¿Tú estás bien?

Yo me recompongo, enderezando los hombros e intentando ahogar la risa.

-Hey, yo estoy bien. No os preocupéis. Podré conducir – y me pongo en pie para demostrarle que mi equilibrio sigue siendo tan bueno y tan eficaz como siempre.

Peter debe de haberse tomado a mal mi renuncia a recibir ayuda porque se levanta de la silla casi de un salto, con cara de profundamente ofendido.

-De eso nada. Yo te llevaré a casa – pero el suelo parece haberse comenzado a mover bajo sus pies porque trastabilla, tropieza con la silla y se tiene que sostener al borde de la mesa para no caer de bruces al suelo.

De nuevo, ahogo una carcajada que me nace en el centro del pecho. No está bien reírme de él y de su muy cuestionable aguante para la bebida porque parece que se ha sentido dolido. Y lo último que quiero ahora es un hombre haciendo pucheritos, por muy adorable que parezca Peter Bishop cuando te pone carita de perrito abandonado.

-Yo te llevo, en serio. Estoy bien – insiste, agarrado con fuerza a la mesa.

Walter y yo nos miramos.

-Olivia, opino que deberías ser tú quien lo lleve a casa.

-¡Que yo puedo!

-Sí, Peter. Claro – contesto, haciéndole el mismo caso que se le hace a una pared.- No te preocupes, Walter, lo dejaré sano y salvo en vuestra casa.

-¿No me escucháis? Puedo. Conducir.

Me acerco hasta él y lo tomo del brazo.

-Sí. Y pilotar un cohete a la luna. Vamos, Peter – le digo, pero es inútil querer ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado(,) así que lo suelto.

-¿Ves? Puedo andar. – me responde. Todo un logro, sí señor.

-Pues entonces nos vamos-. Me despido de Walter con un gesto de la mano y salgo delante de Peter, que me sigue a duras penas. Para salvaguardar su dignidad diré que no iba recorriendo el pasillo de lado a lado, como se podría esperar. Aunque tampoco le está haciendo honor a aquello de que la menor distancia entre dos puntos es la línea recta.

Cuando salimos al exterior de la universidad, el frío de la noche que acaba de caer me espabila y me hace sentir mejor, como si los efluvios del alcohol se hubieran evaporado.

* * *

Afortunadamente no encuentro mucho tráfico en el camino hacia la casa de los Bishop. Además, conduzco más lento de lo habitual. El nivel de alcohol que podría haber en mi sangre ha descendido en la última media hora pero no tengo ganas de encontrarme con una patrulla de la policía de Boston y tener que darle explicación alguna.

Paro el coche y apago el motor. Peter, sentado a mi lado, se ha mantenido todo el trayecto en silencio pero luciendo en el rostro una media sonrisa que, la verdad, me intimida un poco. ¿Por qué sonreirá? Bah, seguramente aún se deba a los efectos de ese licor, el orujo. ¡Es un invento del diablo! Nada puede estar tan exquisito y no ser, como mínimo, pecado. Lo miro y él me mira, con ojitos brillantes.

-¿Y bien? – me dice. Yo lo miro entre extrañada y divertida.

-¿Y bien qué? – le respondo.- Hemos llegado.

Tenemos un problema si él no se ha dado cuenta de esto.

Se gira un poco en el asiento para poder mirarme de frente. Y me sigue sonriendo de esa manera tan especial que tiene Peter Bishop cuando quiere ser encantador. Extrañamente en mí, me siento ligeramente… ¿intimidada? No, esa no es la palabra. Tal vez, la que se acerca más a cómo me siento, sea nerviosa.

-Olivia, sé que hemos llegado.

Me quedo esperando pero él se mantiene ahí, justo a mi lado.

- ¿Entonces?

-Tal vez podríamos tomar una última copa. ¿Qué me dices?

¡Y ahí está! Llevo algún tiempo preguntándome si, algún día, Peter se atrevería a coquetear conmigo más allá de esas sonrisitas de medio lado y esas miraditas tiernas que a menudo me lanza y que cree que no percibo. Pero lo hago. Debería estar ciega para no verlo y yo no lo estoy. Afortunadamente.

Ahora soy yo la que sonríe. Una parte de mí le diría que sí, qué demonios, pero otra parte de mí, la precavida y recelosa, me dice que me puedo meter en camisa de once varas.

-No, gracias. Ya he bebido suficiente por hoy. –le digo muy a mi pesar-. Y tú también.

Baja la mirada, intentando ocultar una sonrisa que ya me está afectando demasiado.

-En realidad, lo de la copa es una excusa – me dice.

Y yo lo he pillado, Peter. Gracias por la aclaración.

-Y no te da miedo – añade- que me caiga por las escaleras y me rompa… no sé ¿la cabeza?

Ahora soy yo la que se mueve ligeramente en mi asiento para quedar frente por frente. Me coloco tras la oreja un mechón de pelo que me estaba haciendo cosquillas.

-Esto…nop. Seguro que tendrás cuidado – le respondo, divertida por jugar a este juego.

Pero él insiste.

-¿Y si me acompañas dentro? Por precaución, ya sabes.

¡No digamos que el señor Bishop no es insistente! Pero se necesitan dos para jugar. Lo miro, entornando los ojos.

-¿Estás intentando embaucarme, Peter Bishop?

Ni se molesta en intentar disimular y asiente con rotundidad.

-Hmmm… sí, ¿Funciona?

No me había dado cuenta de que Peter se ha ido acercando lentamente a mí y su rostro está a pocos centímetros del mío. Puedo ver con claridad el brillo de sus ojos y la barba crecida de unos cuantos días y me pregunto qué sentiría si la acariciara. Oh, vas por mal camino, Olivia. O bueno, quién sabe.

-Tal vez –le respondo. ¡Estoy coqueteando! Yo, Olivia Dunham, estoy coqueteando con mi compañero. – Pero, lástima, no quiero aprovecharme de alguien borracho.

Un centímetro menos entre ambos. Me fijo en que sus ojos están clavados en mis labios y tengo que reprimir el impulso de pasarme la lengua por ellos porque, en este momento, siento la boca reseca y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora en mi pecho.

-Para tu información, la acción de aprovecharse de alguien implica que ese otro alguien está en franca desventaja. Y te aseguro que yo no lo estoy.

Si no estuviera sentada, mis rodillas se negarían a sostener el peso de mi cuerpo. Pero yo insisto. Llamadme idiota, por favor.

-Peter, sí estás borracho-le digo casi con un susurro. Respiro e intento inculcar un poco de sentido común en mi cabeza. Pero sé de antemano que he perdido la batalla.

Él lo niega con rotundidad.

-No, no lo estoy –me responde de la misma manera; bajito y tan cerca de mi boca que puedo sentir su aliento en mis labios.

-Ah, no. Entonces ¿cuánto es ciento veintitrés al cuadrado?

Olivia, ¿puedes encontrar alguna pregunta más estúpida? Gracias.

Arruga las cejas en ese gesto tan suyo de concentración y, al momento, me responde:

-Quince mil ciento veintinueve.

Poco falta para que mi mandíbula caiga a la altura de mi pecho. Sólo a mí se me ocurre hacer semejante cuestión. Tomaré la respuesta por válida aunque no tenga ni idea de cuál es.

-¿Aprobado?

Le sonrío, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Supongo.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el premio por haber hecho los deberes, agente Dunham? –me pregunta con picardía y ya está claro que mi estómago se está dedicando a dar pequeños saltitos. ¡Qué digo pequeños! Ahora mismo tengo al Circo del Sol haciendo acrobacias en él.

-No lo sé, pero…

Aún no me ha dado tiempo de terminar de hablar cuando me interrumpe, levantando mi barbilla con un dedo.

-Bien. Entonces, diré yo cuál es mi premio. Quiero… esta preciosa peca de aquí.

¿Cómo? De todas las cosas que se me han pasado por la mente en este último segundo y medio, lo que menos me podía imaginar era que quisiera ¡una de mis pecas! ¿En serio?

-Las pecas no son preciosas, Peter.

-Ah, pero esta sí que lo es –y, con cuidado, acerca sus labios a mi rostro y la besa.

Imaginad mi cara. Sí, ésa más o menos. Pero tengo que admitir que esto sí se acerca más a lo que yo había imaginado.

-O tal vez quiera esta otra –prosigue, señalando una justo en la otra mejilla. Y otro beso más. Noto como mi respiración se va haciendo cada vez más agitada. No soy capaz de articular palabra alguna. Parece que me he quedado muda de repente.

-No. He cambiado de opinión. Quiero ésta –apuntando con su dedo a una nueva, que se encuentra a medio camino entre mis labios y la nariz. Y, como las anteriores, la besa. Y la mitad de su boca se encuentra con la mía. El roce de su barba me hace estremecer y un agradable cosquilleo me recorre la espalda de arriba abajo.

Déjate de tonterías y si me vas a besar, hazlo bien.

Esperar nunca ha sido mi fuerte y no voy a comenzar ahora. Así que ese medio beso lo convierto rápidamente en uno con todas las de la ley. Tomo sus mejillas entre mis manos y me muevo lo justo para que mi boca encuentre plenamente la suya. Nunca había pensado cómo serían los labios de Peter Bishop pero sí diré que colman todas mis expectativas. No son suaves, como podrían ser los de un hombre más joven o menos experimentado. Ni tiernos, pero tampoco son rudos. Pero su beso es todas esas cosas y más. Es exigente y busca mis labios con avidez. Y me hace quitarme de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos de que, hace unos segundos, estaba borracho. Me mordisquea el labio inferior y yo, claro, no voy a ser menos. Escucho un pequeño gruñido que no sé si ha salido de mi garganta o de la suya. Da lo mismo. Ese sonido parece que me infunde valor para ser un poco más osada.

Mis manos viajan hasta los hombros de Peter, unos hombros fuertes y sólidos sin ayuda de gimnasio. Su boca se mueve sobre la mía con pericia, inclinándose lo necesario hasta tener el ángulo apropiado para hacer que el beso se vuelva más exigente.

El roce de los labios, de repente, se me vuelve insuficiente y soy la primera en dar el paso. Mi lengua encuentra la suya a mitad de camino. Peter sabe a ese orujo de hierbas. Sabe a salvia y a menta y a algo más que no logro descifrar y que, con seguridad, es único y exclusivo en Peter Bishop.

Me acaricia despacio hasta llegar a mi nuca, erizando mi piel allí por donde pasa. Se queda allí, acunando mi cabeza, para asegurarse de que no voy a ninguna parte. Ni loca.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal cuando la punta de su lengua se pasea, perezosa, por mi labio inferior, para mordisquearlo seguidamente.

La sensación agradable del mordisco viaja por todo mi cuerpo, despertando a su paso mis terminaciones nerviosas y dejando mi piel acalorada y sensible. Su lengua acaricia el interior de mi boca, primero despacio y más rápido a continuación, entrando y saliendo. Yo hago lo mismo y, literalmente, me estremezco cuando sus dientes entran en el juego, intentando atrapar mi lengua.

Justo ahora me doy cuenta que me he llevado muchos meses esperando esto. Por supuesto, yo podría haber dado el primer paso pero, a veces, mi mente da demasiadas vueltas y pone objeciones absurdas. Y esto me lleva a pensar en dónde estamos. En mi coche, delante de su casa, y los cristales se están comenzando a empañar. Porque tengo que decir que está comenzado a hacer mucho calor aquí dentro.

Con renuencia separo mi boca de la suya, aunque él se resiste. Finalmente, y muy a mi pesar, el beso termina con respiraciones agitadas y labios entumecidos.

-Olivia…

No lo dejo terminar. Saco las llaves del contacto y lo miro de reojo.

-Espero que esa copa sea un whiskey.

En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa amplia y genuina. Muy bien, Peter, lo has pillado.

-Escocés de treinta años.

Bajamos del coche y entramos apresurados en su casa. La noche ya ha caído y la humedad se hace palpable en el ambiente. Pero algo me dice que, en los próximos minutos, no voy a tener que preocuparme por el tiempo.

**FIN**


End file.
